


Desperation

by xxhayleyxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Authority Figures, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Dry Humping, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, Grimmauld Place, Hiding, Holidays, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, horny ginny, mature sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhayleyxx/pseuds/xxhayleyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their stay at #12 Grimmald Place, Ginny realizes her attraction towards Sirius.  What will happen when she finds out that he wants her too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! It would mean so much to me if y'all would leave any suggestions or comments in the comment section so I can improve my writing. Thank you for reading! :)

The first time she noticed Sirius Black was during her stay at number 12, Grimmauld place. Well, the first time she really noticed him. Of course she had seen him before, but she'd never thought of him as more than an uncle or a friend. 

It happened in the small dark kitchen of the old creaky house, the yellow lights flickering over the grimy walls and throwing shadows across dirty chairs. Sirius was under orders from her mother to cook dinner without using magic, thinking it necessary to entertain him with mundane tasks that he would have to perfect in order to fit in outside of the wizarding world. It was hilarious. Sirius bent over the pot of pasta, sweat dripping down his forehead and over his slim face. The water was boiling over and the pasta was stuck in one giant clump. He kept summoning various kitchen utensils before realizing that he wasn’t allowed to do that, and then promptly putting them back and walking over to grab them without magic. Ginny was sitting quietly, attempting to focus on her transfiguration homework without being completely distracted by Sirius’ hilarious failures. 

It was a comfortable silence, Sirius and Ginny had gotten much closer in the last couple of days between the various cleaning and cooking projects that her mom had put them on. They had gone from being practically strangers to joking around with each other and finding ways to spend extra time together reading or playing games after dinner. 

However, having been so focused on cleaning this god forsaken house, she had never realized how good looking he was before now. She glanced up from her homework and rested her gaze on his strong shoulders and back, rippling muscles visible under his thin white t-shirt. His black hair curled around his lean face, dark eyes concentrated on the mess he was making on the stove. Her eyes traveled down to the slight curve of his ass, breath catching in her throat as she stared at the tight black fabric stretched across him. He spun, catching her staring. She looked away as quickly as she could but he knew she'd been staring at him. They made eye contact, and for a split second, maybe she imagined it, his eyes darkened and his pupils expanded, hunger and lust apparent in his gaze. Half a second later the moment was over, a playful look spreading across his features. 

“See something you like, sweetheart?” He questioned, his voice lighthearted and cheerful.

“Very funny. Get back to your dumb cooking or whatever the hell you’re doing.” she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.   
Sirius gave me a small smile under his thick black eyelashes, turning back to his messy pasta. If it weren’t for the faint blush creeping up his neck and cheeks, it would have seemed like it hadn’t happened at all.

“Come help me then, if you think it’s so dumb.” He smirked at me, winking and turning back to his mess of pasta. She grinned and jumped up, walking over to help him. He threw her the spatula without warning, forcing her to lunge to catch it.

“Huh, maybe you should kick harry out of seeker next year, yeah?” Sirius asked, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, shoving him out of the way and beginning to stir the pasta.

“Uh uh, wrong.” He said sternly. “Let me show you.” He walked up behind her, putting his hand over hers and guiding it in a circular motion. Laughing, she let him guide her. Suddenly, she felt his entire body pressed up against her. His breath hitched and his hand tightened its grip on her arm. She breathed in deeply and tried to remain focused on the stove.

“Much better,” he whispered in her ear, sending chills and shivers down her back.

“Ah, like this?” she muttered. Without thinking, she subtly pushed back against him, grinding into him gently, so gently that it could be excused as an accident. He took a sharp intake of breath, pausing a moment before nodding slowly, his long black hair tickling her neck. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, like that.” 

His black hair contrasted beautifully with her bright red hair. His breath became faster and heavier as he gently pushed forward, his crotch rubbing along the curve of her ass. She felt his hardness and moaned quietly before she could stop herself. All attempts at pretending to cook were now abandoned as she leaned her head back into his shoulder. He dropped his hand from hers to her hip, moving it up slightly under her shirt onto her pale flat stomach. She rotated her hips, relishing in her power to make him groan and lose his breath. A woman’s voice, more specifically her mother's voice, floated down from the hallway, startling Ginny and Sirius back into reality.

“How’s dinner going?” Molly called. Sirius jumped back as she banged open the door. 

“Hey guys. Dinner ready?” She asked.

“Ah, um, no. Not quite yet. She was just, uh, teaching Ginny here how to stir properly.” Sirius managed, his face bright red and his eyes blown out with lust. Molly didn’t notice apparently as she pulled out a chair and plopped down into it, summoning a fire whisky from the cupboard. Sirius took this opportunity to adjust his pants, his eyes darkening with lust as he looked at Ginny.

“You’ll never believe the day we had with the Order today,” Molly began. She began talking about how Arthur was angry because the Order had once again distracted him again from his regurgitating toilets. “As if saving the wizarding world is less important than those stupid toilets!” She finished, slamming her glass on the table. Ginny sat quietly next to her, trying to hide her red face and the obvious look of guilt and lust in her eyes. She grabbed her transfiguration homework, jumping up and hastily making up an excuse that Hermione needed to talk to her. She ran out of the kitchen, tripping and stumbling up the stairs. 

 

She reached the room she shared with Hermione, groaning in relief when she wasn’t there. She closed the door and fell back onto her bed. What the FUCK had just happened? She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, but was presented of a view of Sirius burned into her eyelids. She yanked her eyes open, realizing it was hopeless to try to forget about him. A feeling of lust burned in her stomach and she realized for the first time the puddle of wetness in her underwear. She angrily ripped off her pants, walking to the closet to find another pair of underpants. She removed her current underwear, her finger brushing her clit accidentally. She gasped, not realizing how sensitive she was after her erotic encounter. Quickly checking the clock by her bedside, she decided she had enough time to relieve herself before dinner. 

Laying back on her bed, she removed her shirt and bra. Her hands roamed her body, stroking her flat stomach and inner thighs before settling on her breasts. Her nipples hardened under her palms, and she inhaled sharply as she rolled them between her fingers. She sat up, reaching over to her bedside table for the picture of Sirius and Harry that she kept in her drawer. she folded it over, so only Sirius was left staring out at her. His black hair and deep blue eyes encouraged her to lay back, moving one hand back down to her inner thigh. She stroked up and down, teasing herself until she was rocking her hips against her hand and gasping desperately. She circled her finger around her clit, avoiding her most sensitive area until she was desperate for contact. She moved her middle finger directly over her clit and began stroking the button. Her back arched off the bed as she felt the pleasure radiating up from her abdomen. She gasped and whimpered loudly, completely oblivious to anything other than her pleasure. 

“Ahem,” rasped Sirius as he stood in her doorway, his cock straining and twitching against his tight black pants. He had never seen a more beautiful or erotic sight than the pale girl laying spread in front of him, her dark freckles and fire red hair framing her gasping face, her beautiful mouth open as she raced towards her clif. He had not meant to make the noise, he had wanted to stand there and watch the beautiful girl. But he did, he gasped, and the gorgeous figure in front of him shot up and curled into a ball, desperately grabbing the comforter off of the bed to cover herself. 

Her face turned bright red and her mouth opened and closed, searching for words but letting out no more than a humiliated squeak. 

“Right, uh, your mom wanted you to come to dinner?” Sirius managed. 

“Alright,” she replied quietly, not breaking eye contact. Suddenly, an idea came over her. When Sirius did not make a move to leave the bedroom, she dropped the comforter from her breasts, letting it pool around her waist and leaving her top half bare to the older man. Usually shy and timid, she did not know what had come over her, only that she wanted, no, she needed, the man in front of her. Sirius cleared his throat loudly, obviously struggling with his self control.

“Ginny, uh, your blanket fell,” he said stupidly, a dark red stain creeping up from his neck.

“I know,” she replied with a smirk. The transformation from the embarrassed girl she had been when he walked in to this sexy vixen of a woman was incredible. “Can you help me pull it back up?” she asked, “my arms are too tired to move.” 

Sirius gulped, mentally hitting himself for not being the smooth ladies man that he usually was. He never had any problem having his way with beautiful girls, but there was something about Ginny that caused him to stop in his tracks and become a nervous blubbering mess. He walked forward slowly, closing and locking the door behind him.   
In her mind, Ginny was screaming. What if he rejected her? What if he told her mother? What if he didn’t, what if he actually wanted her? Her doubt disappeared as she saw the beautiful man walking towards her, his eyes darkening with every step he took.

“Ginny, we can’t” Sirius forced out when he was standing over her. She didn’t break eye contact as he hesitated, only bit her lip and smirked at him. Sirius slowly lowered himself to the bed, situating himself so he had pushed her onto her back and he was laying on top of her. His clothed chest pressed against her breasts creating a delightful friction for her hard nipples. She let out a small gasp and Sirius swore the noise almost made him cum in his pants. He put his nose to hers, their heavy breathing mixing as they maintained eye contact. He spread her legs with his, moving himself so his pelvis pressed against hers. The hard bulge in his jeans pressed into her blanket covered body and he felt the heat and wetness even through the two layers separating them. He slowly rocked into her, pushing himself deeply against her and pulling himself up so his bulge rubbed over her clit. He let out a low growl that made a beautiful harmony with Ginny’s whimper of pleasure. He moved his mouth to her neck, latching onto the delicate skin behind her ear and sucking. Her hips jerked up, desperate for more of the delicious friction.

“Oh my god,” whispered Ginny as Sirius took up a steady rocking motion, moving his aching cock over her sensitive bud. His right hand moved from its place next to her head to her left breast. He took her nipple between his fingers, rotating it softly and causing Ginny to let out a breathy scream of bliss. Replacing his fingers with his mouth, he gently licked her nipple, circling it with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. She arched her chest into him, holding his head to her and jerking her hips desperately up into him. He covered the valley of her chest with his tongue, licking and kissing across to her other nipple, which he paid the same attention to. She was writhing under him now, letting out those beautiful breathy moans more frequently. Her hips were rotating and her thighs were trembling. Sirius knew she was close, and with a few more thrusts he knew he would cum in his pants like a prepubescent boy. He lifted his hips from Ginny’s, causing her to cry out desperately in frustration.

“No, please no,” Ginny gasped out. “I’m so close, please.” He smirked up at her, pushing himself down towards her stomach, throwing the blanket that was covering her off the bed so she was completely naked in front of him. He left a trail of kisses down over her stomach, dipping into her navel before leaving light kisses over her pubic bone. She was completely shaved and Sirius found this to be one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen. Settling himself between her legs, he spread her infront of him so her delicious scent floated up to him. His mouth found her inner thigh, suckling on the pale skin right next to her most sensitive area. 

“Please, Sirius, please,” Ginny gasped, attempting to shift her hips so his mouth would land where she needed it most. He let out a low chuckle, denying her what she wanted. He spread her lips with his fingers, careful not to touch her entrance or clit. He lightly blew cool air onto her clit, before placing his mouth on her other thigh.

“Sirius please. I need you.” Ginny whimpered. 

“Okay darling, you’ve been a good girl,” Sirius said in a lust filled low and rumbly voice that made Ginny’s muscles clench in her stomach. He moved his mouth over her center and blew once again. He descended towards her clit, his mouth nearly there. Her hips were in the air, her legs over his shoulders and her hands clenching the bed sheets, ready for the bliss that was about to come.

“Ginny!” Came a loud voice from the doorway, closely followed by aggressively loud knocking. “Open up! I need to grab my books before dinner.” Sirius jerked away from Ginny, jumping off the bed and across the room as Hermione's voice came through the door.

“NO,” shouted Ginny, frustrated almost to the point of tears. She had never been this turned on in her life. Her usually soft nipples were painfully hard, her clit was pulsing and she was wetter than she’d ever been before.

“What?” came Hermione's voice again through the door. “Please, Ginny, I really just need to get my books and Molly wants us downstairs in five minutes.”

“Okay okay sorry, I was yelling at myself not you. Give me one second I’m just changing.” Said Ginny in a defeated voice. She flopped back onto the bed, her eyes closing in frustration. She took a deep breath and raised herself off of the bed. Sirius was already in action, summoning all of their clothes and quickly dressing himself.

“Cough loudly,” Sirius hissed at Ginny.

“What?” Ginny replied.

“Just do it, I need to get out of here.” On his command, Ginny broke into a loud coughing fit, successfully masking the loud crack of his apparition.


	2. Finally

10 minutes later, a very irritable Ginny was dressed and headed downstairs for dinner. Walking into the kitchen, she was taken aback by the amount of people crowding the small table. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were already there, occupying their own small corner of the table, while Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Lupin, and Tonks took up the opposite side. Fred and George were in the middle along with Charlie and Bill, all tormenting Percy about his new girlfriend. Sirius sat next to Tonks, with an open seat between him and Fred. 

“Ah, Ginny!” Arthur called. “Come join! You can sit between Sirius and Fred, they need someone to break up all the jokes.” he said with a lighthearted laugh. Reluctantly, Ginny moved towards the empty seat. She could feel Sirius’ eyes blazing into her but she kept her eyes on the floor until she was seated. Because of the ratio of people to kitchen size, there was barely any room between her and Fred and Sirius. Her thigh was pressed against Sirius’ and her shoulders brushed his biceps every couple of seconds. She felt herself grow even wetter, if that was possible, and her nipples hardened in her bra.

45 torturous minutes later, dinner was finally over and everybody was excused so Molly could clean the dishes. All of the guests left and Hermione and the Weasleys, except Ginny, went back to their rooms. Ginny was left at the kitchen table with Sirius, who was taking an exceptionally long time to finish his soup, and her mother who was busy washing dishes with her back to them. Ginny was about to stand up when she felt Sirius’ hand on her thigh. She gasped and jumped, causing her mother to shoot her a confused look. Sirius let out a low chuckle and moved his hand up Ginny’s thigh, towards her aching area. Ginny was torn. She needed this, more than she needed anything, but her mother was right there, in the same room! If Molly were to turn around and take a few steps to the right, Ginny’s actions would be in plain sight. Without hesitation, Sirius took the liberty of continuing up her thigh, under her skirt, right to her underwear. He rubbed one long finger from her entrance all the way up to her clit, causing a delicious friction between Ginny’s sensitive skin and her underpants. She inhaled sharply, passing it off as a cough. Sirius gently pushed her underwear to the side, sliding one long finger inside of her. She leaned back, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her moan. Just as suddenly as he had touched her, he removed his finger, placing it in his mouth and lightly sucking. He winked, and rose to leave.

“Molly, would you mind if I went upstairs and showed Ginny some of the old Black family heirlooms?” Sirius questioned.

“Sounds fun! But please keep her away from the dangerous ones,” replied Molly.

“Of course,” Sirius replied, “we wouldn’t want her getting into any trouble.” He winked again at Ginny and spun to leave the room. She knew she was expected to follow. She rose and left the kitchen behind Sirius, following him all the way up the dark creaky staircase to his room on the top floor. He silently opened the door, standing back to let her enter. Once inside, he promptly closed and locked the door, whispering spells to ensure that the room was unenterable and soundproof. The implications of these spells hit Ginny, and she felt her lower muscles clench in anticipation. Sirius turned to Ginny, his eyes turning shades darker as they watched her. She swallowed loudly and suddenly felt as unsure of herself as she had when he first walked in on her.

“Strip” Sirius ordered, not breaking eye contact. Ginny wasn’t sure if she had heard him properly. There was no way she could strip in a sexy fashion, she would trip over something and scare him off.

“I’m sorry?” She questioned meekly. 

“You heard me. Strip.” 

Ginny gulped but realized if she was going to do this, if she was going to be with him in this way, she would need to grow up, to realize that she was sexy and that he wanted her and gain the confidence that went along with those two facts. Suddenly, she had an idea. She walked purposefully over to Sirius and sank down on her knees in front of him.  
“  
Wh-what are you doing?” Sirius muttered, resisting the growing urge to thrust his erection into the girl beneath him.

Ginny reached for his belt buckle, and undid it calmly. “You said to strip. You didn’t specify who.” She glanced up at him and bit her lower lip. He chucked darkly and nodded once, his mind filling with lust as he gazed at the clever girl beneath him. Ginny reached up and timidly ran her hand over his jean covered cock. He inhaled sharply, arching gently into her small hand. She smiled softly and finished removing his belt. She deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and suddenly he wondered who else she had done this too. He felt a confusing pang of jealousy and pushed the unwelcome thought out of his head. He stepped out of his jeans, leaving him only in his shirt and tented boxers. She brought her mouth to his bulge, softly leaving open mouthed kisses over his underwear. He looked up into the ceiling and said a silent prayer that he would last for more than five seconds. Ginny’s soft hands dipped under the waistband of his boxers and gently pulled them down until they were pooled at his feet. He stepped out of them and was surprised as she pushed him backwards until he fell back onto the bed. She climbed gracefully on top of him, careful not to touch his straining cock. He arched up to her, desperate for some contact, but she avoided him and straddled his stomach.

“You know,” she said seductively, “you haven't even kissed me yet.” Sirius looked up at her, into her deep blue eyes, and was suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss her. Their mouths met halfway, their tongues immediately invading the others mouth. Sirius let out a deep moan and pulled Ginny closer, battling her for possession of her mouth. Ginny broke free, gasping for breath, and slid all the way down his body without any warning. When she was settled between his legs, she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, one last question dancing through them. He nodded slowly and took a calming breath. Ginny slowly leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the top of his cock. He gasped and thrust forward against her mouth. She didn’t flinch. Her tongue flicked out across his tip, collecting the moisture that was gathering there. Leaving small kisses up and down his length, she opened her mouth wider and took him in. He growled so loudly that Ginny was sure somebody would have heard if it wasn't for the spells on the room. His eyes clouded over and he grasped the blanket tighter with both hands. Her soft wet mouth moved slowly up and down his long length, adding a hand whenever she couldn’t take all of him into her mouth. Her other hand slowly danced across his body, tickling his thighs, abdomen, balls, wherever she could reach. He was slowly thrusting into her mouth now, unable to contain himself. His stomach tensed and the veins in his forearms and neck became pronounced as he flexed into the sensation. Ginny hummed slowly around his cock, sending delicious vibrations to flow through him.

“Baby, stop, I’m so close I’m gonna cum.” Sirius grunted out. Ginny paid no mind to his feeble complaints, she only increased the pressure with which she was sucking. He was balancing on the edge, his hips and beautiful ass rocking up trying to increase her pace, and his hands now pulling the blanket away from the bed. Ginny swallowed around his cock, and that was all it took to push him over the edge.

“Fuck fuck oh holy shit baby ahhhhh baby…” Sirius let out a stream of incoherent mumbling as he bucked up into her mouth, feeling the warmth spread from his balls all across his body. His eyes shut and his mouth opened as he arched intensely, spilling his seed into the back of the gingers throat. She kept her mouth around him as he came down from his high, until his stomach relaxed and he stopped twitching against her. She released his cock, and slid back up his body.

“Baby, that was amazing.” Sirius muttered sleepily. Ginny brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes, staring down at him with wonder in her eyes. She snapped out of her reverie, realizing what she had just done. She sat up quickly, distancing herself from his warm body.

“So, um, if you wanna sleep now you can.” Ginny muttered quietly. “I should probably be getting back to my room now anyways.”   
Sirius let out an incredulous laugh. 

“After what you just did for me, sweetheart? I don’t think so.” With some of his energy restored, Sirius flipped over so he was laying on top of Ginny’s lean body. Despite her previous doubts, she was instantly filled with joy and lust as he pulled her up to him, quickly ripping off her shirt and bra so that she was laying topless beneath him. His cock had become hard again now, and a shiver flew through both bodies as Sirius’ cock rested on Ginny’s stomach. She couldn’t help but arch her hips, trying to feel his erection through her skirt and panties. He evaded her, placing his hands over hers next to her head, preventing her from moving. Their tongues intertwined once again, Ginny letting out a squeak of surprise as Sirius gently bit down on her lower lip. With the adrenaline of pleasuring Sirius flowing out of her system, all of the pent up lust and frustration from earlier in the day came flowing back.

“I won't let you leave disappointed this time, baby,” Sirius muttered, his low warm breath mixing with his teeth on her ear. His words and actions caused a shudder to flow through Ginny, her core heating up as she moaned into his neck. Sirius quickly reached down, peeling Ginny’s skirt off and tossing it on the floor, leaving her in a plain black thong. Sirius moved his erection over her panties, beginning to slowly rub his cock over her clit once more. She gasped and arched up into the sensation. Pleasure was flowing through her body as she locked eyes with Sirius, both breathing heavily and rocking into each other. Sirius maintained eye contact with the panting girl as he slipped one hand down to his cock, pressing down on her sensitive bud. Her hips bucked up into his hand as he palmed her pussy over her underwear. A loud moan escaped Ginny’s throat as Sirius’ middle finger pressed down over her clit, moving side to side over her button. He inched down so that his mouth was hovering over her nipple as he continued to rub her clit. He licked around her right nipple, but knew that the girl could not take much more teasing. He latched onto the nipple, pulling it into his mouth and letting out a low growl as he sucked on the pink flesh. 

Ginny cried out, curving her chest towards him while bucking her hips quickly onto his hand. Sirius slid down her body until he was settled between her pale thighs. He quickly ripped off her panties, tossing them carelessly aside. The beautiful girl was spread in front of him for the second time today, and he was determined to make her scream this time. Taking his thumb, Sirius collected moisture from her entrance, basking in the soft gasp from above. He dragged his thumb up to her clit, beginning to slide his thumb over and around it. He experimented with different speeds and pressures, testing which ones made her arch her hips and which one made her let out a sharp cry. 

“Please, Sirius, I need more. I can’t stand this any longer it hurts baby please,” Ginny pleaded in a breathy voice. Sirius grinded his aching cock into the bed beneath him, her words flowing straight to his erection. He kissed both of her inner thighs, wrapping an arm around her hips to stop her from writing into him. Deciding to finally stop teasing her, he planted a light kiss on her swollen clit. The gasp from above rained down on his ears, turning into a loud moan as he lightly licked from her entrance to her clit.

“You taste delicious baby.” Sirius growled as he licked a quick circle around her clit. Ginny’s thighs were shaking with need and Sirius took pity on the gorgeous girl. He placed his mouth over her clit, taking it in and sucking gently. Ginny screamed as Sirius pushed two fingers inside of her, curling them up to hit her spot while simultaneously lapping at her pulsing clit. 

“Don’t fucking stop Sirius please oh baby yes oh my god!” Ginny cried out, causing Sirius to chuckle darkly. Her hips were rocking up quickly now, her hands clenching the bedspread painfully tightly. Her stomach muscles were clenched and Sirius swore he had never seen a more beautiful sight as he looked up at her writhing sweating body. Knowing she was close, Sirius pushed another finger inside of her and bit down lightly on her clit while sucking powerfully. 

“Sirius oh my god holy fucking shit Sirius!” Ginny screamed out. As her walls began to clench around his fingers, Sirius bucked his hips down into the mattress, causing a delicious friction. The sight of Ginny coming undone around his fingers was enough to send him over the edge as well. His cum sprayed out of his aching cock, soaking the bed beneath him. His yell of pleasure matched her screams, both of them holding onto the bed for dear life as they rode out the pleasure. 

Sirius came down from his high first, watching Ginny’s beautiful body as she clenched and writhed under him. Since he had had two orgasms, he decided it was only fair if she did too. All it took was one more swipe of his thumb over her still pulsing clit to send the girl into another wave of pleasure, screaming his name and convulsing around his fingers as she fell off the edge once again.


End file.
